Between Friends: Puyo Puyo Fan Fiction
by MittensHD7
Summary: Primp Magic School goes through a severe tremor. Amitie and Sig attempt to stop what's behind it, but Sig gets hurt in the process. Will they be successful? Or will Amitie lose Sig? Please review. I appreciate your feedback.


友達との間

Puyo Puyo Fan Fiction

第1章

Everyone was themselves at Primp Magic School. That's a good thing. I guess. By the way, I'm Amitie, and I'm going to be a great magician one day!

"Hey, Amitie." I turned around. It was Sig.

Sig is the boy with the cyan hair, with a hair antenna. He wears a t-shirt with a beetle in the front. He has red heterochromina and a red left arm.

"Sig!" I exclaimed in response. "What's up?"

"Wanna help me…. catch bugs in the forest?" His eyes seemed to lit up. Bugs are all Sig really cares about. He tends to not care about anything else.

"Sorry Sig. I have other things to do first." I responded.

"Okay… see ya." Sig walks off to go catch bugs in the forest.

I needed to go practice my magic for a bit. I walked off in one of the spare rooms to practice popping puyos. Puyos are jelly like blobs that create an energy when they pop. Connect four of the same color, and they pop! We use this energy for lots of magic. I walk into the room. I pop puyos for a while, and then I head out.

"Gugu!" I heard behind me.

"Carby! There you are!" I hear another voice.

I turn around.

"Arle?" I ask.

Arle has brown-orange hair, with some of it pulled back. She always wears a white dress with blue armor. Carbuncle is the yellow, bunny like guy next to her.

"Hey Amitie!" Arle exclaimed, "Long time no see!"

"Yep!" I responded. "Say, how'd you get here?"

"I dunno." Arle said. "Well, Carby 'n me were in a Puyo match, right Carby?"

"Gugu!" Carbuncle exclaimed.

"Well, that makes sense." I responded. Sometimes if we pop enough Puyos, it teleports us to other worlds. We never ended up in a scary place, but it can't be scary if my friends are there too.

"Wanna pop some more?" Arle asks me.

"Sure!" I responded.

"Puyo Puyo Time!" We both yelled in unison.

"Gu gu gu gu gu gu!" Carbuncle exclaimed with us.

And the match started.

第2章

Arle won that match, but we both agree it was fun.

"Gu gu gu gu gu gu." Carbuncle said.

"Yeah I know. That was tiring." Arle responded.

"Gu gu gu gu." Carbuncle said bouncing up and down. He than ran off toward the forest.

"Carby! WAIT!" Arle yelled. "Where are you going?"

"Let's follow him!" I suggested.

Arle and I started chasing Carbuncle into the forest. When we found him, he was bouncing all around, looking up at the tree every so often. Sig was nearby.

"Carby, what do you want?" Arle asked.

"Gu gu gu gu gu." Carbuncle said.

"Carby, we have apples at home." Arle said. I guess he wanted apples. Carbuncle sat himself down.

"Aww, alright." Arle started picking apples off the tree.

"Amitie?"

I turned around, it was Sig.

"Hey, Sig! What'cha doing?" I asked.

"I'm trying to find Brother-in-law Douglas Bug. He flew off again."

"Who now?" I asked.

"Have you seen him?" Sig asked me.

"Uh Sig, umm…-"

"Carby no! Don't eat the one with the bugs in it!" Arle screamed. I guess Carbuncle was trying to eat a rotten apple. Speaking of which, one rolled on the ground. Sig noticed it. He ran over too it.

"Douglas. There you are." Sig put out his hand for the bug to crawl on. He threw the apple on the ground.

"Carby, this is enough apples for now. We have plenty more at home." Arle said.

"Gu." Carbuncle responded.

"We also have curry! How about curry with some apples?"

"Gu gu gu!" Carbuncle sang with excitement. They both love curry. They even made a curry cake once, and Ringo was going to frost it with some plant she ground up. They climed down from the tree.

"Sig, why do you like bugs so much?" I asked.

Sig looked at me like I was stupid. "You don't?"

"Well…. Uh….." I couldn't answer.

Sig let his bug crawl into his waist bag, and walked away.

"Sig!" I yelled. I must've offended him.

He turned around. "Are you… an enemy of bugs?"

I didn't answer.

"You enemy of bugs." Sig said in a offended tone. "Let's."

"Puyo Battle?" I asked.

A match started.

第3章

Sig won that match. He just walked away and out of the forest.

"Sig?" I asked.

He ignored me and kept on walking.

"What was that about?" Arle asked me.

"I dunno." I responded. "Something seems off."

"Whatever." Arle said. "Will you help me with these apples?"

"Sure."

We carried the apples back to Primp. We all ate a bunch of them. Carbuncle seemed to enjoy them.

I tried talking to Sig at school the next day.

"Hey, Sig."

"Yeah?"

"I didn't mean what I said yesterday."

"Wha?"

"I was just curious."

"What are you talking about?"

I should've known. Sig is very spacey, and sometimes he dozes off in a middle of a conversation. He probably forgot about yesterday already.

*snore*

Welp, looks like Sig dozed off already. That's okay. It's probably good that he doesn't remember.

"Siiig?"

"Wha?"

"This is for dozing off on me. Let's."

Sig looked at me with confusion. Then he understood.

"It's Puyo Time!" We said in unison.

I won this match somehow.

"Well that was fun!" I sang.

"Sure."

"Ya okay Sig?"

"I think so." Sig looked at me. Oh no. Something tells me I did something wrong.

"Amitie-"

Before Sig could finish, everything started to shake.

第4章

Sig stood up.

"What's happening?!" I shrieked.

"Gotta get out of here." Sig murmured.

Sig grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. The room started to collapse. We were lucky to be alive. Next thing we knew, Ms. Accord started running towards us.

Ms. Accord is our teacher. She has purple, curly hair. She also always wears a blue and white hat.

"Oh my, good thing you guys got out of there!"

"Yep."

Does Sig even know how lucky we are?

"By the way, have you guys seen Popoi?"

Popoi is her cat puppet.

"No, I don't think so." I responded. "We'll help you look for him."

"Oh thank you so much!" Ms. Accord exclaimed.

"MEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWW! This is meowtrageous!" A voice yelled. That sounded like Popoi.

"It came from that way." Sig pointed out. We all rushed to the library.

We saw Klug and Popoi in the library. Popoi was under stacks of books.

"Popoi! Are you okay?!" asked, rushing to help him.

"I think so." Popoi responded. "It's ameowzing."

I noticed Klug reading his book. Klug always wears a purple color scheme. He has medium long brown hair. He also has glasses.

"Klug, do you know what just happened?" I asked.

"Oh. Hey there, Amitie." Klug responded. "I was practicing a spell I found in my book."

"Klug." I said. "Don't you realise what just happened? There was a big tremor, our room collapsed, and Sig and I almost got killed!"

"It caused that much damage?" Klug seemed embarrassed. "I thought it just knocked over some bookcases."

"Well it didn't." Sig said.

"It's obvious Sig!" Klug seemed really ticked.

"... Sorry?" Sig was confused.

"That won't cut it." Klug said. "Perhaps a match will teach you something."

"Wha?"

"I challenge you to a game of Puyo!" Klug yelled.

" 'Kay" Sig accepted.

Sig won that match.

"Impossible!" Klug screamed at his loss.

"So I won, huh?" Sig said.

"How, how did you win that?" Klug asked.

"I dunno, I don't care." Sig said.

"Um, guys? Don't we have other problems to attend to?" I asked.

"I'm sure!" Klug exclaimed.

"Maybe." Sig said.

"We've got some inspectigating to do!" I exclaimed.

"I'm gonna clean up these books!" Klug said.

"I'm gonna follow you." Sig said to me.

第5章

Sig and I went to the gym while Klug stayed back with Ms. Accord. We found Feli down there.

"Feli!" I greeted.

Feli is very gothic, but she looks like a cute, little doll. Her dress is dark purple, and white. She a pink ribbon on her head.

"I knew you would be coming. It's in the omens." Feli responded.

"Did you see the tremor?" I asked.

"Yes. It is a part of what's to come."

"What's to come?" I asked.

"The red comes again stronger than before. The blue gets caught in the mix and fades."

"Who's the blue and who's the red guy?" Sig asked.

"You'll find your problem in the ruins." Feli said to us. "They tell me I should leave."

Feli left the gym.

"Off to the ruins we go!" I sang.

"What? Why?" Sig asked.

"Did you not hear her?" I asked Sig.

"I heard something about a blue and a red guy, and something about ruins." Sig responded.

I sighed. Oh well.

"If you wanna go, then we better go." Sig said.

"Okay."

We walked out of the gym. We walked through the cafeteria. We saw Raffina.

"Hey Raffina!"

"What?" Raffina asked sharply.

"What are you doing in the cafeteria?" I ask her.

"I'm waiting for my parents, what else?" Raffina says.

"What about that ruin thingy?" Sig asked me.

"Just wait." I told Sig. "Are you okay Raffina?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Bye now!" I said waving goodbye.

Sig and I walked out of the building and toward the ruins. We had to walk through the forest.

"Wow, the forest is pretty. Don't-" I turned to Sig, only to see he wasn't there.

I turn around. "SIG!" I called out.

I saw Sig chasing a Japanese Beetle. He caught it. He then noticed me.

"Coming." Sig said. He put the bug in his waist bag and then ran toward me to join me.

We then walked to the entrance of the ruins.

"It's big." Sig noted.

"Haven't you been here before?" I asked Sig.

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Sig responded.

"Okey dokey." I said.

I walked right into the wall. Sig was chuckling a bit, but when I noticed him he put on his usual look.

"It's okay." I said to Sig. We then walk into the ruins.

第6章

We walked into the entrance of the ruins. We came face to face with a big, rock nuisance Puyo.

"You've been here before." The rock said to us. "You may all pass."

For some reason we didn't have to go through the puzzles again. Then there was the bridge. A long, creaky bridge.

"Are we going?" Sig asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

We walked across the bridge. How are we gonna make it this time? Puyo started to fly at us.

"Cerulean!" Sig casted a spell which popped the Puyos. "Keep walking." He said to me.

I kept walking. Sig kept casting spells when Puyo flew at us.

"Shian!" More Puyos were popped.

We made it to the edge of the bridge. We walked into this little room. Someone was in there.

"Finally! I've taken control of this body once again!" The person declared.

"He looks like Klug." Sig said.

"It's Strange Klug." I said to Sig.

Strange Klug is when Klug gets possessed by a demon. He has a red color scheme.

Strange Klug noticed Sig.

"There!" He pointed at Sig.

Sig didn't seem to notice.

"That body is my desendant! It shall become mine with a Puyo Battle!" Strange Klug declared.

"Are you challenging us?" I asked.

"Not you. Him!" Strange Klug said.

"Me?" Sig asked.

"Yes, you!"

"Okay sure." Sig accepted.

"Sig!" I yelled.

"What?" The match started before I warned him what trouble he could get into.

Luckily, Sig won that match.

"My real body is stronger than this body." Strange Klug said.

"Sig. You won!" I exclaimed.

"What? It's a game." Sig said.

"If I can't have it, then I'll just get rid of it!" Strange Klug declared.

He stood up.

"Maroon!" Strange Klug casted a spell. It flung Sig against the back wall. Sig then plummeted onto the ground.

"Ughh." Sig tried to stand up. Strange Klug kept flinging him around.

"Hydra-"

"Hydrangea!" Sig casted a spell before Strange Klug could finish. That spell made Strange Klug disappear. Sig then face planted on the ground.

"SIG!" I called out. I sat him up against the wall.

Sig's face was bleeding. He also had bruises and some cuts too.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"No." He said. "Why do you ask?"

Why would Sig ask me that? He sat himself up some more.

"I'm not fine."

"You will be fine. Let's get you home." I suggested.

Sig shook his head. "I don't think I can."

"No we will!" I cried.

"We? You're just fine. I'm not."

"Sig-". I paused.

Sig seemed attentive this time.

"Amitie, don't say anything. Let's see if I make it first." He said.

"Fine."

Sig tried to walk out, but he fell flat on his face.

"Okay then." I said.

I had to help him walk the rest of the way. He fell asleep at one point.

第7章

I didn't need to go through the puzzles again. We had to go through the forest. My arms were tired, so I set him down on a log. He looked kinda cute sleeping. Sig woke up. He examined the area.

"Where are we?" Sig asked me.

"We're in the forest." I said. "My arms were tired."

"Ah." Sig realized. "Ooh."

Sig saw a bug that caught his attention. He tried to chase it, but fell flat on his face again.

He kept on trying and eventually caught it.

"Got it." Sig said. He put it in his bag.

"Looks like you're doing okay." I noted.

Sig sat back down on the log.

"Should we get going?" I asked.

"Sure." Sig said. He tried to walk on his own. He was putting one foot in front of the other. Sig was doing somewhat well.

"You got it!" I encouraged him.

After a bit, he was walking normally again. At least somewhat. He would occasionally catch himself from falling. He kept at it.

At one point, Sig sat himself down and dozed off. He must be tired.

"Sig?" I asked tapping him. He was asleep. I picked him up to finish the journey.

He woke up again when I was in the middle of the forest. I let him down so he could walk. Sig looked up at me, and then just looked forward. My Puyo hat seemed like it was trying to tell me something. Weird. Every time I seem to look at Sig, my hat reacts. I don't know why. I've always wanted to tell him that. Sig seemed to look worried.

"Are you okay Sig?" I ask him.

"I dunno." Sig paused. "How did I live?"

"You saved yourself remember?" I asked.

"Yeah, but still. Why does that guy have similar spells to me?"

"I wouldn't know." I responded. "They're not that similar at all."

Sig looked a little better. That kinda concerns me too. Why do they share "Hydrangea"?

It is kinda weird.

*snore*

Sig dozed off. AGAIN. How tired is this kid?

It's one big loop. I walked him over to him the grass this time.

We sat (or slept) there for a while. Sig ended up taking like a 30 minute nap. He probably needs it. Sig woke up. He stayed laying down.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"I dunno. I don't have a watch."

"Oh." Sig sat up. "Oh well. Are we still in the forest?"

"Yep."

Sig looked at me. He looked down on the ground. There was awkward silence for a minute. It felt like an hour. I sat down.

"Why is my hand like this?" Sig asked me. He seems to question his heterochromia and his left hand a lot. More often his hand. His left hand is a large, red claw.

"I'm not sure. We've really have never gotten answers." I responded.

Sig looked somewhat disappointed.

"Should we go?" Sig asked me.

"Yeah." I responded.

We were still in the forest after nightfall. You could see the fireflies. Sig was determined to catch one.

"Come here, you." He said to the fly. He eventually caught it.

"Wanna look at it?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said. I cupped my hands, and he put the firefly in my hands. It looked kinda cute, and pretty. I gave it back to him. Sig put it in his waist bag. How many bugs does he put in there?

第8章

Even still, we had a bit to walk. The school is by the forest, and our houses were somewhat close. Sig pointed at the sky.

"Stars." He said, "They're bright."

"Yes they are." I said. "If you look hard enough, you can see constellations."

"What's that one?" Sig asked.

"That's…. actually I'm not sure." I responded.

"It looks like a squiggle." He said.

"You have to use your imagination, Sig." I said.

"It looks like a bug, or a heart."

"Where are you going with this?" I asked Sig.

"That is what it looks like. You said to use imagination."

We started to walk home. I've never really paid attention to the stars as much. It was so dark out. I tripped on a tree root.

"Ahh!" I screamed.

Sig caught me.

"It's a root. You're okay." He said.

"Thanks." I said. I stood up.

I just noticed that Sig's red eye is glowing a bit. Interesting that.

"Be careful of the roots." Sig said to me.

"Okay." I said back.

I ran into more things on the way, but it wasn't serious. Until…

"Sig?" I asked trembling, "What is that?"

I saw a large, dark object. Sig didn't look worried.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

The object became smaller, but it got closer and closer.

"Siiig?" I asked scared. "What is that?"

"Relax." Sig said.

"How?"

The object came closer. It showed some color as it came into the light. It was green. It came fully into the light.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. I hid behind Sig.

"Ribbit?" It asked.

"It's Donguri Gaeru." Sig said.

It was him. The acorn frog. I peeked from behind Sig.

"Ribbit, ribbit?" Gaeru asked.

"He wants a Puyo Battle." Sig said to me. "You got one." He said to the frog.

And a match started.

第9章

Sig won the match. Gearu hopped away.

"It's fine, Ami." Sig said to me.

I came out from behind him. The coast was clear.

"Let's push onward." I said.

We kept going forward.

"Sig?" I asked him.

I hugged him.

"Thanks, for everything."

"What did I do?" Sig seemed confused.

"Plenty." I said.

"What?" Sig was still confused.

"You didn't remember our fight, you saved me from death, you followed me here, you saved me from puyos, you caught me from falling, and you protected me, even though it was the acorn frog."

"I still don't-"

"Be quiet." I interrupted.

Sig nodded. He blinked slowly.

We continued our journey and eventually got to Primp Town. It was nice to be home. Sig noticed the clock on the school.

"It's 9:03." Sig noted.

"Really? I thought it was later." I responded.

"Nope." Sig said.

We walked to my place.

"See you at school tomorrow!" I waved goodbye as I was running through the front door. Sig waved goodbye at me too. He must've walked home.

At school tomorrow, Sig's face looked better. His cuts were now scars, his face was dried up, and the bruises were purple. Even still, I felt like I caused him major harm. I almost started to

cry. I only teared up a bit.

"Hey, Amitie." Sig greeted me. He seemed happy. Whatever happy was for Sig.

"Hi." I said sniffling.

Sig gently grabbed my hands.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

I nodded. He let go of my hands.

"Daijobu da." Sig said to me.

Class started, and now everyone was in the room. Sig went back to his desk. Today's lesson was what spell to use on a 5 chain. This was all review stuff.

After class, I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. And his face reminds me of it. I decided to go to Feli.

"Hey Feli." I greeted.

"I know what you are here for." Feli said.

"Okay."

Feli did her thing and told me this.

"The red will fail to crush the blue on his second awakening. Sig will stop it, but lose-"

"Got it Feli." I ran off before that last part. Feli seemed curious.

What does she mean, "The red will crush the blue"? Sig is the blue, wait…

Strange Klug is the red! He could be killed by him. He almost did last time. I can't lose him. Wait a minute, does this mean the school is going to shake again? I had to find Sig!

I found Sig in the library.

"Sig!" I yelled.

"Huh? Hey Amitie." Sig responded. He was picking a book about bugs of the shelf.

"You might get killed!" I shrieked.

Sig set his book on the table and sat down.

"What about it?" Sig asked me.

"I caused you enough damage, Sig. Don't follow me on my next adventure."

"Why?" Sig asked me.

"Because-"

"Amitie. I don't care. You didn't hurt me much."

"Yes I did! Your face is scarred. You almost died."

"Amitie, I'm fine."

"Sig-"

Sig walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Ami, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me, and I don't care if I'm at risk. I'm going with you anyway."

I nodded. No use trying to fight back. He won. He took his hands off my shoulders.

"My face doesn't show everything." Sig said to me.

"Sig." I paused. "I just don't want to lose you." I whispered.

"You won't." Sig smiled a little bit.

第10章

Sig opened his book and started reading it. I decided to grab a book off the shelf. I sat down next to Sig. Sig looked up at the ceiling.

"What is that?" Sig pointed at the ceiling.

I looked up. It was a butterfly. It was blue.

"Ooh, a butterfly." Sig noted.

Sig stood on the table, trying to catch it. He was too short. He jumped up. Sig caught it, but knocked the table over. He fell on the ground. The butterfly was unscathed.

"Sig! You okay?" I shrieked.

"Ow. Yeah I'm fine." Sig said. He gave the butterfly to me and cleaned up his mess. He stood the table up and set the books on the table. Sig picked up mine.

"How to Survive- oh great." Sig looked at me confused.

I set the butterfly down. I took the book and looked at the cover. I didn't bother to look at the cover when I picked it off the shelf.

"Okay." I said embarrassed. "Let's find something better."

Sig nodded. I put the book back on the shelf. I took it off and put it in another spot on the shelf. Hopefully nobody finds it. I found another book, and read the cover this time.

"How to Cook Bacon." I read.

"That's better." Sig said. "What was that other book doing here?"

"I wouldn't know. I probably say something to Ms. Accord." I said.

"Good idea." Sig responded. He picked up the butterfly. He put it in his bag.

"Sig, where do you put the bugs?" I asked.

"When I get home, I put them in my bug garden. They play and stuff like that."

Interesting. Mental note: When buying Sig something, get him a bug. I went back to the table.

"Amitie! Sig!" Somebody called out. We rushed out to the hall. It was Raffina.

"Raffina! What is it?" I asked.

Raffina has pink, curly hair. She has an orange color scheme.

"Klug got possessed again. Ms. Accord wants everyone to evacuate."

I turned around. Sig wasn't behind me.

"Sig!" I called out.

"Hurry!" Raffina told me.

"No! I'm finding Sig first." I ran off to find Sig.

第11章

Raffina ran off. Sig's book wasn't on the table. Irrelevant. I gotta find him.

I first checked our homeroom. He wasn't there. I then checked the cafeteria. Nope. I went to check the moonsunflower patch.

"Amitie!" That sounded like Sig.

"Sig?" I asked turning around.

"Yep." Sig said.

"Where were you?"

"Not important. That red guy is in the gym." Sig said.

"Siiig. You are not going down there."

"Why?"

"Feli said that-"

"Feli also said something about a blue guy fading. I'm still here."

I can't argue with that. Feli did say that, and Sig is still alive.

"Fine." We both went to the gym. Strange Klug was turned around. Why is he here again?

"I need a new body. This one is getting old." Strange Klug said.

He looked at us.

"You won't defeat me again." He said to us.

I turned to see that Sig wasn't there. Why would he run away like that?

"Mar-"

*SMACK*

Turns out Sig hit Strange Klug in the head with his book. He also had Puyos stacked for some reason. It was set up for a 10 chain. He popped it.

*pop pop pop pop pop*

Sig popped it all, and it led to a All Clear. Interesting how Strange Klug hasn't tried to counter it. Sig set up another chain. It looked like a 12 chain. He cast the first spell.

"Celestial!" He popped the other chain.

*pop pop pop pop pop pop pop pop pop pop pop*

"Hydrangea!"

Tons of garbage puyo came raining down on Strange Klug. Somehow, this turned him back into regular Klug.

"Ugh. What happened?" Klug asked, standing up.

Sig joined me again. He saw Klug standing up. Sig smiled. He then fell to the ground.

"Sig!" I yelled. I rushed over to him.

His head was bleeding. It looked serious.

"Klug! Help me here!" I pleaded.

Klug took a look at Sig, and then rushed over to help me. We carried him out of the building.

"What happened?" Raffina asked me.

"He saved Klug, but then he fell unconscious."

"His future doesn't look good." Feli said.

Ms. Accord called an ambulance. Sig's condition started to look worse.

A million thoughts started to rush into my head. One was that Sig would be fine. Another would be that I would be attending his funeral. I couldn't handle that one. I don't want to lose a good friend, especially Sig. I decided to visit Sig tomorrow.

第12章

School was canceled today because of yesterday. I got some flowers and a bug stuffed animal. I hope he's okay.

I walked to his room. It took awhile for the receptionist to find it. I peeked through the window. The doctor waved for me to come in. I opened the door.

"I'll leave you two be." The doctor left.

"Hey, Sig." I said calmly.

"Hey Amitie." Sig sat up.

"Got you some flowers and a stuffed animal." I gave him the items. He perked up when he saw the stuffed animal.

"Thanks." Sig said.

"You feeling any better."

"A bit. They're releasing me in about an half hour." Sig responded.

"That's good." I said.

I saw official looking papers on the nightstand.

"What is this?" I asked, picking it up.

"I think that's my treatment stuff." Sig answered.

"They must've checked your arm and eye too." I said, flipping through the pages

"What?"

"Wounds: Cut on head. Stitched.-"

Sig rubbed his head, feeling the thread.

"Deformalilties: Heterochromia and Red Arm.

Heterochromia: Treatable. Prescription prescribed.

Red Arm: Cause unknown, not treatable.

Overall Condition: Healthy.

1 prescription for heterochromia, can be sent home at about 10:30 AM." I quoted.

"That's a long report." Sig noted.

"Not really." I said. "Maybe I can walk home with you."

Sig looked at the clock. It read 10:25.

"Sure." Sig responded.

"See you in a bit!" I exclaimed, walking out. Sig waved back.

I waited in the waiting room for about 10 minutes. Sig walked into the waiting room.

"Sig!" I called, standing up.

Sig saw me and came over.

We both walked home together. Hopefully, our next adventure won't be as disastrous.

最後


End file.
